Luther McDonald
Luther McDonald is a recurring anti-villain in It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. He is Mac's father and a convicted felon. He is portrayed by . Personality Luther is a very intimidating man, probably due to being in prison. Despite always threatening his son, he seems to also care for him, as he broke his conditions of his parole to take Mac on a trip to National Baseball of Fame in Cooperstown. The second was when he got out of prison, he left for Tijuana to get away from his son and tried to start a new life. Biography Early life Luther was born in 1956. At some point, he became a criminal and married a woman named and had a baby together. Later, he got arrested for an unknown crime, possibly through his drug dealings. Season 2 In "Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad", when Mac and Charlie visited Luther in prison to bond with him, Luther tries to convince them to smuggle heroin into their rectums as a "father-son type of thing". Season 3 In "Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender", while talking about the sex offender looking like Dennis, Luther enters the bar, being on parole. The father asks Mac to help him "take care of some people". During dinner, Charlie's mom, Bonnie Kelly, is attracted to Luther's behavior and his criminal past openly flirts with the gentle mother at the family dinner. Mac and Frank, who were also attending dinner, is dismay at the two, as Luther could easily steal Bonnie from Frank. Later, Mac, along with Charlie, continuing helping Luther making amends with the people on his list. Mac and Charlie looked at the list, come to believe that his father was killing those people when he said "taking care of" and their names on the list, realizing the heroin smuggling they promise. After getting Luther arrested, they discover that he was, in fact, visiting the people on the list to apologies to them. However, it was also revealed that he violated his parole by leaving the state to take his son Mac and Charlie to the Baseball Hall of Fame as a surprise, knowing that Mac always wanted to have a catch and play baseball with him when he was little. Season 4 In "Mac and Charlie Die Part 1 and 2", after hearing that Luther is getting a parole hearing, both Mac and Charlie planned framing him for anally raping them, unbeknownst to them, the drug dealer recorded their whole conversation. As Mac and Charlie tried to find a way to fake their deaths, Luther is granted parole and released, he never planned on hurting his son or his friend, but only wants to be away from them. He is seen in his apartment, writing a note to Mac and Charlie for the time being. He is last seen moved to Tijuana, enjoying himself far away from his son and Charlie. Season 6 In "A Very Sunny Christmas", Having found a homemade tape, it's revealed that Mac and his parents used to break into houses and steal their presents on Christmas day. Luther convinced Mac that this was a normal tradition in Philadelphia as other families participated. Season 10 In "Mac Kills His Dad", The gang is seen watching TV about an incident claiming that Luther decapitated a man with a stop sign as seen by the state's witness and could face the death penalty. When Mac and Charlie try to offer help to his father, Luther angrily refuses them to free him, which they pursue anyway. But after having heard about the truth from Bonnie Kelly, it was a man named Eduardo Sanchez who commit the murder. Upon hearing this, the charges against Luther are dropped, but as Mac and Charlie tell him about the news, he furiously explains that now other inmates think he is a rat and will try to kill him for being one. Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Perverts Category:Mutilators Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Smugglers Category:Redeemed Category:Psychological Abusers